


We made a what? [Discontinued]

by Blackmore



Series: Haikyuu Pack, A/B/O [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I promise, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, There will be warnings if it does get explicit but I doubt it, This fic is a whole mess, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unplanned Pregnancy, it's not very explicit, ships will be added as we go one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmore/pseuds/Blackmore
Summary: This is a giant mess, but what if majority of the teams in Haikyuu accidentally made a pack?It doesn't follow a single person, jumps around with perspective a lot though.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, there are so many I can't
Series: Haikyuu Pack, A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748605
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. First day

Shōyō couldn’t wait, he raced down the road as fast as he could. He wanted to get there so he could introduce himself to the principal and vice-principal. He also wanted to check out the volleyball team there as well. This was so exciting, his first day at high school was going to be great. Or so he thought, but the crushing reality of life smacked him across the face when he saw the alpha he considered his rival, not fair world, not fair.

He couldn’t help but screech out an accusing “You!” at the poor guy, but then again they were rivals all throughout middle school. Tobio faltered at his attempt at a jump serve and fell, hitting his head with the volleyball he had thrown. A scowl made its way onto Tobio’s face and Shōyō made a scowl right back. The two glared at one another before finally backing down, though the alpha sent a glare at Shōyō through the corner of his eye.

When an opposing gym door opened they turned their attention to the three people walking into the gym.

The ashen blonde spoke “My, my, you guys are antsy aren’t you?” a pause, “Well my name is Sugawara Kōshi, but feel free to call me Suga. Kay?”

The bald headed person quickly steps up next to Kōshi and pulls a glare that screams alpha through and through. He continued making threatening faces at the two, mainly at Tobio until the third person stepped up and with a firm voice told the bald headed person to cut it out.

The new person turns to them and bows apologetically forcing the bald person to bow as well. They straighten up and he introduces himself as Sawamura Daichi.

“But please feel free to call me Daichi, most people do. This here is Tanaka, wha- stop that”

“Tanaka Ryūnosuke, don’t expect me to trust you” the male states firmly. The three people then surround Tobio with different approaches, Kōshi laughs and asks about what he can do, Ryūnosuke seems to try and measure up with him, and Daichi looks as if he’s trying to assess him.

In all honesty Shōyō felt insulted, they ignored him most obviously to talk to the “King of the Court”, geez it felt like his presence was nonexistent.

“Um, hey” they keep on talking, “ hello, my name is-” his words die on his lips as he sees they’re more invested with Tobio than him. He groans internally, but bounces over to try and catch their attention to introduce himself.

He almost knocks them over with the extra spring in his step and it catches their attention at last. “Ah! Number 1 chibi!”

“Chibi?”he counters, “ Who are you calling chibi!?” he huffs in defeat. But at last the attention is on him, “My name is Hinata Shōyō and I want to be the ace” he declares. They stare and then Ryūnosuke bursts out laughing. Kōshi laughs as well, “We’ll see about that number one chibi” Ryūnosuke wheezes out.

Tobio strides up to him and opens his mouth, “And I vowed to beat you” “Likewise, King.” the tension was thick between the two.

“Ok,ok. Let’s settle down, all of you. What school did you attend Hinata?” “Yukigaoka Junior High,” he states proudly, “ I was a setter for the first two years, then switched to wing spiker for my third.”

The three seniors gawk at him as they made a connection, a setter with zero presence on the court, his team was rivals with Kitagawa Daiichi, and Shōyō along with Tobio most likely would but heads more than often. This school year was going to be interesting. “I’m willing to set aside my differences with Kageyama-kun if he’s willing to do the same.”

“I’m willing” Tobio replies, heading over to Shōyō and sticking out his hand. Shōyō takes it and grins up at the alpha, grip tightening as they shake it out. The others sigh collectively as they avoided a disaster. “ Well, we should head to class, as it's starting soon. We’ll see you both at afternoon practice, maybe you’ll meet the other first years.”

They nod and depart from the gym heading to class. The seniors wave goodbye as they realize they have a lot ahead of them. Two intense rivals attending the same school would warrant some fighting. And between an alpha and omega, hormones were definitely going to be involved.

Pushing aside their thoughts they head to class and bury their minds with schoolwork.

The day passed by rather quickly, likely being from it being the first day at school, and they got to meet up once more at the gym. This time with the addition of three more second years. They quickly set up the gym and started stretching as they waited for the two other first years. Shōyō and Tobio start to practice serving and receiving with one another while everyone else paired up with someone.

The two missing first years arrive and join in on the serving-receiving drills. Daichi is about to announce the shift into spiking tosses, but chooses to gather them around to introduce everyone. They go in order by year starting with Daichi.

“Sawamura Daichi”, he gestures to everyone to follow his example.  
“Sugawara Kōshi” “ Tanaka Ryūnosuke!” he yells with such force the first years can’t help but wonder how everyone else survived with his impulsiveness. “ Ennoshita Chikara, nice to meet you” Chikara adds a small wave to the end of his introduction.

His eyes give the impression of someone ready to fall asleep. “Kinoshita Hisashi, nice to make your acquaintance.” “ Narita Kazuhito” “Kageyama Tobio” “Hinata Shōyō, look forward to working with you all” “Tsukishima Kei” the tall person with glasses adds curtly followed by a “ Yamaguchi Tadashi, glad to be here”

“Alright, let’s start with tosses, separate into two lines and spike our setters’ tosses.” Daichi claps his hands together to let everyone know they’re starting. Syncing goes relatively great and everyone is adjusting to new people. Although it seems as if Shōyō and Tobio bicker anytime they don’t match up.

Standing by the sidelines observing is their manager Shimizu Kiyoko. Daichi heads over to talk about the new first years, they observe for a while and question how to properly assess them.

“How about a three on three?” a soft voice offers. The two alphas jump and turn to see Hisashi standing next to them. “Hinata and Kageyama seem to have a rivalry going on between them so maybe having them work together would be good. They could be pitted against the other first years, with the addition of two others, we can see how well they work together.”

The two think over the idea as Hisashi left them to wander off somewhere. “I think that’s a good idea Kino- hey where did he go?” Kiyoko looks around and observes that Hisashi vanished. Well at least they had an idea for the week. They watch as the team syncs with the others, and after having a break do they realize that someone “ditched” practice.

“Hey where’s Kinoshita?” the question was asked by Kazuhito who was sipping his water and looking around. Sure enough Hisashi was nowhere to be seen. “He probably ditched,” Ryūnosuke added. Daichi groaned, the first day of the school year and someone was already ditching. “Someone go find him, we’re going to serve again.”

Chikara heads over to the gym doors and peeks out, minutes pass and he heads out of the gym. They wait a little longer before going to start without Chikara and Hisashi. Fifteen minutes pass and Chikara comes back inside, “Did you find him?” Kazuhito questions. Chikara shakes his head, “Looked all over, didn’t see him” They turn their attention to practicing serving. Later as they’re wrapping up their cleaning does the missing person show right back up and helps put away the volleyball carts.

“Where were you?” Daichi interrogates. Hisashi looks confused, “I don’t really know?” he shrugs before continuing “ I went out to refill my water and when I came back you all were cleaning up.”

“Did you pass out?” Shōyō asks innocently as he strides up next to them. “Could explain why I don’t remember, I've been having these weird periods where I can’t remember what I was doing for the past few hours lately.” He shrugs again before picking another stray volleyball and putting it in the cart.

He turns back around when someone places a hand on his shoulder, the entire team is looking at him with varying degrees of concern. He looked at the person who placed their hand on his shoulder, it was Kiyoko and her eyebrows were creased together in concern. “You should see a doctor about that, what if you had one of these black-outs on the street.” The she-alpha stares at him before turning to the team, “Could someone make sure Kinoshita-kun gets home safely?”

Kazuhito offers a hand, and Kiyoko nods with confirmation. Something in the air was making his head feel fuzzy. He wanted to shrink in on himself as all the alphas’ in the room scent was seemingly getting stronger. It burned his nose and he covered it. His eyes watered as his mind grows blank, the white buzz of his mind makes it hard to concentrate and he can hardly register the concerned faces. The world plunges into darkness as he falters. Hisashi vaguely registers shouting as he falls.

Everyone started shouting when they saw Hisashi swaying on his feet before falling over. Kiyoko reacted first diving forward as she was the closest and immediately regretted it. The sickly sweet smell of an omega quickly filled the room. She lifted her shirt to cover her nose as she shifted Hisashi around to hold him properly. The other alphas in the room noticed the smell and covered their noses as well. “Get the nu-” she paused in her sentence, it’s late, the nurse wouldn’t still be here. No one noticed Shōyō running out of the room to go somewhere.

The alphas backed up to give the omega in heat some space, Kōshi rushes over to offer his lap so Kiyoko can clear her head. They hear running and turn their attention to the door. Shōyō held his school bag and set it down, before opening it and rummaging for something inside. Finding what he wanted he rushes over to Hisashi and Kōshi. He pops open the bottle and places a pill in Hisashi’s mouth before helping him take it down with some water.

Seconds later the sweet smell died down and Hisashi stirred from his place in Kōshi’s arms. “Are you ok?” the first year asks, eyes searching Hisashi’s face for a lie. He groans, before pushing himself up, “I- I don’t really know?” “I’ll help you home, we can’t let an alpha near you” gesturing lazily at the six alphas in the room.

Hisashi nods and is helped up by Kōshi and Shōyō, quickly being escorted out as he and Shōyō head over to the bike racks. Shōyō asks for his home address and Hisashi gives it to him, wanting to sleep for a week. He’s helped onto the bike and holds on tightly to the small first year and their bags. They made it to his house relatively quickly, but then they were on a bike instead of walking so yeah. Shōyō helps him off and they head inside, where they are greeted by his mom and their pack mates.

Rumiko, his mother, quickly rushes to him and takes him in her arms. The comforting scent of his mother relaxes him before remembering his kouhai was there. He turns and Shōyō simply waves, before handing him a bottle of pills he pulled out of his bag. “Take these each day for as long as your heat lasts, ok? Take the rest of the week off and relax. I’ll see you around.” He excuses himself and makes his way towards the exit.

His mom hurries him to the second floor upstairs passing several doors before reaching his own. The doors they pass open and heads peek out to watch owlishly as he’s rushed to his room. Deeming the situation as unimportant they retreat back to their own rooms. Rumiko opens her son’s door and guides him to his bed. She pulls out some sleepwear and helps Hisashi into them and lets Hisashi fall back onto the bed.

She places the bottle of pills on the bedside and sets an alarm to have him take it when it says. “I’ll be back with some water and granola bars, alright? You just rest.” he nods and his mom exits the room to get the items she promised. The fuzziness in his mind returns and he moves onto his side to fall asleep.

The others close up the gym and depart from the school, heading past the Sakanoshita shop and going home. They all wave each other goodbye, some heading out with others in the same direction. Daichi falls in step with Kōshi as they make their way home together. He hears a slight chuckle and turns slightly to watch Kōshi out of the corner of his eye.

“Good to know I’m not the only omega on the team now” Kōshi emphasizes this with odd gesturing to himself and then outward. “What do you think of the new first years, plan on making them official members?” Daichi chuckles and shrugs, as he himself is not sure. “If they show promise, which they do, but we’ll see when we see them play in the three on three tomorrow.” His mate hums and slithers his hand to grab Daichi’s and pulls him into a kiss on the cheek.

He laughs cheekily before running up ahead of him and waving his arms wildly to encourage him to hurry up. A fond smile falls on his lips as he catches up to him and they run to his house. A rather eventful first day of his third year but it’s fine.

~~~~~~Small bonus~~~~~~

Shōyō groans and hits his head on the vending machine, his badge hits the glass and he can see his ID from the reflection.

Hinata Shōyō  
Beta Metal Garden

A small smile is placed on his face, he remembers when he first got hired as a contractor for the big company Metal Garden. He got to help people and he enjoyed it. The only bad part of being a contractor is the paperwork but if it meant someone was safe then oh well he can take it.

Now the problem was trying to get his juice out, he groans and knocks his head against the cool glass. The orange juice falls out and he crouches down to pull it out. He heads over to his office and sits down at his desk, his computer open to a new contract form. On a different page he had the potential contract pulled up as well.

His eyes scan the information and he sips his orange juice, sighed and got back to work filling out paperwork.

Name: Terushima Yūji  
Age: 16 DOB: April 18, 1995  
Primary Gender: Male Secondary Gender: Alpha  
Occupation[High School]: Johzenji High School  
Reason for contract: Mom and Dad hate me, threatened me with a knife recently. Bad living conditions, parents threatened to sell me off overseas for money, ~~Shit they do some other nasty shit at home~~ and possession of illegal substances.

The reason caught his eye and he stopped reading, he checked again, he sat up. He saves the document and forwards it to the department in charge of home cases such as this. Shōyō stands up and heads over to the home department, they were running around getting ready and pushing their way through the door to get their work done. Kuma Ayane approaches Shōyō asking him about the potential contract he forwarded. “Where’s the address?” He tells her the address and she and her team leave the room to go assess the situation. He’s tired, this was not okay. He only hopes that the situation gets dealt with before sulking back to his office and continues with his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh geez, first chapter just introduces everyone from karasuno. Oh well, tell me if I missed anything, or any suggestions for future chapters, though I have most of the plot figured out.


	2. This whole thing's a mess [Help]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack!!!!!!!  
> I'm so so sorry I haven't posted for a month, I may have most of the story planned I just haven't actually gotten around to writing it because I swear writer's block hit me like a bitch. I'll try to update but who knows, just know I won't abandon this fic

Shōyō bolts up out of bed and checks the time, he punches the alarm to quiet it down. He does not need to be up at three in the morning, he doesn’t even have work. He groans and gets up, yesterday wasn’t as chaotic as he would have thought but having to work with his rival puts him in a somewhat sour mood. 

Well he’s not an official member but when he is he’s going to have to work with Tobio. Not a thing he was looking forward to. The other first years seem okay, the tall blonde Kei seemed like a jerk and the other Tadashi followed behind him. They have decent skills and he hopes they can all get along.

He heads over to his closet and gets dressed. Making sure he has everything in his bag he heads out of his room and into the kitchen. He makes some coffee and makes some eggs. He pours some coffee into a cup and more into a thermos. Eating the eggs he cleans up and finally leaves the house. He has his school bag, work bag, and sports bag with him.

He loads up his bike and sets off down the mountain. The trip to school takes a while but he makes it and puts away his bike. He really needs to adjust his alarm to not wake up at three in the morning. Morning practice starts at seven in the morning, he has maybe three hours until everyone else arrives. 

Walking to the club room he sits down and reaches into his work bag and pulls out his computer. Might as well get started on some work, or he could play some games. He doesn’t notice the hours passing by until he hears loud yelling and footsteps. He shuts off the game he was playing and looks beyond the railing. There he sees Tobio running and yelling towards the gym. 

He reaches the gym and looks around, before heading to the club room. Shōyō stands up and heads to the railing, leaning over, cupping his hands over his mouth “Bakayama! Why are you yelling so much? It’s not even seven in the morning!” Tobio glares up at him “You’re here earlier than me. What time does morning practice start?” Shōyō growls out “It starts at seven” pausing before adding a “Bakayama” Tobio heads up to the stairs, Shōyō darts over to put away his computer.

Sneaking a glance at the time his computer read six fifty in the morning. Hearing Tobio sitting down next to him he glances over and sees Tobio looking out near the railing. “Were you doing work?” “No, playing games” they sit quietly as they wait for the others to arrive. 

Daichi arrives first confused at the sight of the two first-years. Kōshi arrives not even a minute later. Shōyō jumps up over to Kōshi, chatting nonstop to the older omega. Tobio starts a conversation about practice with the older alpha. Soon enough Ryūnosuke comes along dragging a rather tired Chikara and Kazuhito. With the majority of the club members there, Daichi unlocks the club room and lets the omegas and betas in first. 

“Don’t we have separate dressing rooms for omegas and betas/alphas?” Is the question asked by Tobio; Daichi shakes his head “We aren’t exactly regarded as a good volleyball club, so they figured we wouldn’t need an extra room for changing.” Ryūnosuke jumps in with “They think we’re a joke.” Tobio looked down, the mood turned sour as the five alphas stood waiting outside the club room. 

The door slammed open and Shōyō jumped out with a wide and happy smile. “We’re done, you all can go in.” he says before running down the stairs to the gym. The others that were in the room head out after him, and the alphas head inside to change. Morning practice goes by and they finish earlier than expected, or at least to Tobio it seemed early.

But it’s simply because the omegas and betas changed before the alphas. The first years seem a bit disgruntled at the fact of the odd changing room situation. The second years got used to it, sorta. And the third years were fine though it got awkward sometimes. 

They bid each other goodbye and head off to their separate classes. Kei and Tadashi walk into their class and sit down. Waiting for their homeroom teacher, Kei puts on his headphones and listens to music. Tadashi pulls out his pencil bag and sets them down. Pulling out his phone he played games until the homeroom teacher walked in for attendance. 

Or that was the plan, but a group of alphas outside the door playfully shoved each other before one entered the class. He walks over to Tadashi’s desk and places a hand down, knocking his pencil case to the floor, sighing he looks up to see what this guy wanted. 

The male alpha had short black hair and dark eyes, but he wasn’t all that tall either. He wore a grin as he spoke to Tadashi. “Hey there, you’re a real cute omega. How about you go with me on a date?” Tadashi simply bent over to pick up his pencil bag and chose to ignore the alpha in front of him. Focusing on his phone rather than the boy that stood in front of his desk, the alpha grew impatient, his smile wavering. “Maybe you didn’t hear me,” he leaned in close near Tadashi’s ear, “why don’t you be a good omega and go on a date with me.” 

“Maybe you can’t take a hint because your head is so far up your ass” comes a voice next to them. 

Kei had his headphones around his neck and didn’t look very happy. The two alphas glared at one another before the dark haired one stomped over to Kei’s desk and spat angrily in his face “Say it to my face! Huh?! You scared little shit!” Tadashi covered his mouth with his hand, just because Kei was slouching didn’t mean he was short. 

Kei wiped the spit from his face and stood from his seat. The black haired alpha took a step back intimidated by his height. Kei laughs coldly, “I would but you’re so short I don’t think I can.” the alpha scrambles away, out the door and down the hall. The people in the room laugh quietly at the scene. 

Kei turns his attention to his friend beside him, “You good?” Tadashi laughs and waves dismissively, “I’m good, besides I’m not interested in people shorter than me.” Their teacher walks in telling everyone to sit down for attendance.

After that the day seemingly trudges on slowly with zero interesting features. During lunch Tadashi remembers something, “Hey Tsukki?” Kei hums in acknowledgement, “Do you think, um… Kinoshita-san is okay?” Kei looks up from his food and stares at his friend. “Uh, I think he’s fine or the shrimp would have told us otherwise.” was his response, “ Dunno ask the ginger.”

Tadashi accepts his friend's response and goes back to eating his food. 

  
  


Later when classes have ended and they’re heading over to the club room, they see the others waiting outside waiting for their captain. “Don’t you have the keys as well Suga-san?” Tobio asks his upperclassmen. Wanting to quickly change and play volleyball. 

Kōshi shakes his head, “Daichi thinks I might set the club room on fire if I had the keys.” The second years shiver as they produce a mental image of Kōshi burning down the club room. It already happened once in their first year. 

Daichi comes up the stairs and Kōshi asks him “What did the vice-principal want with you?” The boys volleyball team didn’t exactly have the greatest reputation with the vice-principal. 

“He wanted to give me access to an old dressing room” Daichi starts holding out two pairs of keys, “Why the sudden change, I have no idea. But he wanted us to have another dressing room.” He tosses Kōshi the keys and gives him a level stare. “Don’t burn down this room Suga.”

Kōshi laughs before slapping Daichi in the back, “Yeah right. That happened once! I swear you can trust me!” And with that the omegas, Tadashi and Kōshi, went into the new dressing room and the betas left with the alphas.

They’re surprised to see Shōyō barge in alongside the betas and alphas. He looks at them confused and certain people choose to ignore him, Tobio/Kei. “What’s wrong?” “Uh well, you see, the omegas have their own dressing room now-.” Ryūnosuke says, only to be interrupted by Shōyō speaking up.

“I know, but I’m not an omega. I’m a beta.” He says matter-of-factly. They gape at him, well those that cared. Tobio breaks the silence with, “What? You guys didn’t know?” “You, you just seem, you know! Like an omega all short like that!” Ryūnosuke squawks. 

“Well Suga-san, Kinoshita-san and Yamaguchi are all taller than me and they’re omegas” Shōyō points out, now heading towards the door. While they were talking the first years in the room had already changed. “That is true, and besides if we’re talking about height being a factor for omegas shouldn’t that mean me and Noya fall into this category?”

Everyone stares at Chikara, “I mean I’m the second shortest right now in this room, and Noya is a whole lot shorter than me, but we’re both betas. So height shouldn’t be a factor of determining whether or not someone is an omega.” The room is silent for a few minutes before everyone agrees.

Judging by height alone can not determine someone’s secondary gender. They quickly finish and head out where their two teammates were setting up the net and pulling out the volleyball carts. 

“Hey this seems dangerous should we throw it out?” Tadashi asks, holding up a broken broomstick. “Ah, just leave it there. It can be fixed another day.” 

Tobio turns to Shōyō during warm-ups and asks, “What happened to Ki-Kino, Kinoshia?” his words fall into a garbled mess as he tries to remember the name he was trying to say. Shōyō laughs, full and hearty, “You’re the same as ever, huh Kageyama? It’s Kinoshita and he’s fine. He got home safely, I met his mother as well. He won’t be back until next week.”

Tobio nods and makes it to turn away but stops and faces Shōyō leaning down to whisper something to him. 

Shōyō nods and runs up to Daichi, tugging him down to speak. Daichi nods slowly with a look of surprise on his face.

“Alright everyone gather up we have an announcement.” Daichi says to the team gesturing to Shōyō. The team slowly makes their way towards Daichi and Shōyō. 

Shōyō quickly spoke up “I know you’ve heard this spheal over and over again but I’m here to remind you, if there is any problem concerning harassment, in class, or at home, talk to me, I can help. You can trust in me for any problem. I am here for you all to talk to and I don’t have to say anything you don’t want me saying to other people.”

“It’s your privacy and I respect it and if you trust me enough to come to me with your problems then I’ll respect your decisions. However if you do not trust me enough to come to me there are services that you can contact. There are adults out there willing to help.”

“I will always be a steady rock for you to lean on, I have full authority to take over a situation that I feel would put anyone’s safety in jeopardy. If you need something simple like a heat suppressant or a scent patch, or anything like that, I have them don’t be afraid to ask.”

“Right now I’ll go over the services you can call, since we’re still students the services are all free. But in the pamphlets I gave you, you will see four numbers, the first is a number directed to Metal Garden if you have any problems or need something or would like to make a contract. The second number is one you can call and an alpha will come to you to accompany you to places if you’re scared to go somewhere or want to throw parents off your ass. Or even get someone to stop bothering you. The third is a similar service but you can hire omegas or a beta. One strict rule with the second and third numbers, they are not there to help your sorry horny asses so don’t ask.”

The team stifled a laugh at Shōyō bluntness, Shōyō ignored them and kept talking, “the fourth and final number is my work number, if you’re ever uncomfortable asking for help from unknown people call me, I can be perceived as any secondary gender. Or you just need someone to rant to, that’s fine too.”

“Well that’s it, any questions?” Shōyō clapped his hands together signalling the ends of his announcement. The team simply shrugged and Shōyō deemed it as having no questions so Daichi gathered everyone to practice drills and stretching. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shōyō ended the school day with biking to work, he needed to burn off his excess energy. He waves goodbye to everyone and tells them to make it home safely or else. Kei laughed and simply said “So you’ll annoy us to death?” Shōyō almost strangled him.

He swipes the card at the back of the lobby’s entrance, walking into the working chaos that was Metal Garden. Several people walked in and out of separate rooms, soft chatter filled the air as he walked to his department. Someone grabs his shoulder and forces him to face them.

“Ayane?”


	3. Karasuno

Shōyō stares at his co-worker face to face, Ayane had bandages covering one side of her face and her right arm was in a sling. She looked tired as if she hadn’t slept in days, but that’s how they all look. 

“Oh geez, did the contract from yesterday do this?” Ayane nods, “the boy’s father had a gun and the mother bodied me.”

Shōyō looks at her, his brown eyes staring into her grey ones, “Did the extraction go okay?” “Yup, we’ve already gone ahead and took him into the alpha dorms out back. He didn’t have a lot of possessions to take with him so that helped. Poor kid just wanted a regular life, didn’t ask for shitty parents.” Ayane shakes her head sadly.

Shōyō thanks her for the information and together they go to his office, he pulls out his laptop and starts typing out the official report for a new contract. Listening to Ayane’s report and typing it down was something he did on basis. When they finish, Shōyō goes to the printer to take out the fresh copies of the report. 

“How was your day, Shō-chan?” Ayane asks, holding a cup of coffee, Shōyō looks up from looking over the papers somewhat surprised. “You said that you were excited to join the volleyball club, were you not?” He laughs, “Yeah, I was excited. Until I found out that Tobio-kun was going to be there. Apparently he couldn’t get into the strongest team of the prefecture. He failed the exam.”

They both laugh, Shōyō continues, “Today we had a three on three match. I was forced to work with him, and we were pitted against the other first years. We had a second year because there were four first years, the numbers don’t add up for a three on three. The other team however had the team captain. The TEAM CAPTAIN! Can you believe it, totally unfair, I mean he has experience that we don’t have.” He gestures wildly with his hands, “In the end my side won, how I have no idea.” he pauses to think back on the three on three. 

He didn’t trust Tobio’s tosses, never had, and severely doubts he would in the near future. So each time Tobio tossed to him he hesitated and messed up the spike. Normally he would have been able to sync with a new setter easily but this was Tobio. How could he trust the rival he swore he would take down.

They lost the first set in the end. They fought over whose fault it was for the loss of the set. Shōyō scowled at the back of Tobio’s head, maybe he should just, no, no, get that thought out of your head. He wasn’t going to drop another set just because he didn’t trust Tobio. He threw the ball in the air and hit it over the net. Tadashi received and sent it to Kei who tossed it back into the air for Daichi. Shōyō was already back in position to receive.

Several thoughts went through his head, Ryūnosuke received the ball and sent it to Tobio. They knew that Tobio was going to toss to his senpai. After all he and Shōyō never got along, even if they verbally agreed to set aside their differences it wasn’t going to happen over night. It was as if someone possessed him. He moved and looked back, the ball was coming to him in slow-motion. 

He swung his arm and then fell back down. The only thing that indicated the toss was the ball bouncing before coming to a stop on the other court. Shōyō looked over to Tobio, no way did that just happen, that was impossible. Before he knew it he ran over to Tobio with his arms outstretched.

“Did, did that just.”

“You guys know how to do quick attacks?!!!!!” Ryūnosuke was just gaping at them. That, that was the king’s toss. And he hit it, he hit it. 

“Holy shit.”

The whole set just turned for their favor, each impossible quick got them a point and they were winning by a landslide. The second set was theirs as well. The team was just stunned by the revelation of this new quick. Any time he attempted this set, no one could match it and he gave up on it. But here Shōyō hit it unprompted and with zero warning. 

Daichi looks at Kōshi in just pure shock, this may be the thing they need to bring them to Nationals. They call a water break and they have soft chattering among the first years. Daichi was talking with Kiyoko, the second-years and Kōshi talked off to the side. 

Daichi looked up, “Congratulations first-years, you’re official members of the Karasuno Volleyball Club!” The first-years look at one another before bowing and thanking him. Tadashi was forcing Kei into a semi bow, and was struggling to do so. It was amusing to see to say the least.

Kiyoko comes forward with a box in her hands, setting it down and the team captain opens it and pulls out a black sports jacket. They distribute the jackets to each of the new members. Shōyō stared at his jacket with delight, promptly putting it on and cooing at the design. Tadashi follows, smoothing it out with a smile, he turns his attention to his friend and laughs.

“You’re supposed to put it on! Stop being emotionally constipated and wear it Tsukki.” The team laughs at the comment and Kei reluctantly puts on the jacket. Tobio inspects the material before putting it on. Kōshi’s face splits in a grin, “I know! Let’s all take a photo with our jackets, as a team! To celebrate the new first years!” And with some hesitance from some people (*cough**cough* Kei, *cough**cough* Tobio) they got into a group pose for the photo. 

“So anyway what happened was the ball came to me like schwoop and bam it was on the other side. No one knew what had happened, not even me!” Shōyō continues to talk about his day with added sound effects and over exaggerated movements. A lot of people found that annoying about him, how he moved so much and couldn’t keep quiet. He could keep quiet, only when it was important however. He was still fifteen, he wanted to have some fun every once in a while.

Being part of Metal Garden’s Contracting system wasn’t easy and if you approached the job with naiveness and the attitude he held outside of work then it'll bite him in the ass. Learned that the hard way his first year. Keep work attitude and personal attitude separate, unless he was in his office with Ayane for their reports.

Most often than not you want the people you help feel safe so his natural joyful attitude was helpful in getting people to trust him. But if the situation were to arise, say he participates in a home job or public harassment, then jokes and cheerful demeanor would be locked away. It was nice to let go around people his age, even though Ayane was old enough to be his mother.

Ayane listens to him ramble on about his day, it was nice hearing him speak so much. He was always chatty but some people weren't always keen on listening to him. But Shōyō tried to befriend most of the people here, to make them comfortable and ignore the rush of violence they dealt with on a daily basis, and for the most part succeeded.

Shōyō worked as hard as the rest of them as a growing fifteen year old boy, with friends and school hanging off his shoulders. Sure when people called for him he was allowed to leave school premises on the guise that he completed his school work. He still went to school and then volleyball practice to work, where he sits hours on end working on reports. Ayane can’t help but worry knowing he put a lot of effort in his work. She practically mothers him when he does get in a fight, after all how can he achieve his dream of being a great volleyball player if he didn’t take care of himself.

He was going to do as much as he could during high school and middle school, then quit and pursue his dreams. Ayane hides the smile on her lips with raising her coffee and taking a long sip and sitting back. It would be hard for Shōyō to focus on his dreams, school, friends, and work but he’ll do it if it was the last thing he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, hurray. I'll post more when the school year is officially over, May 21st. So look forward to that I guess.  
> In this chapter I wanted to explore Hinata's workplace a little. and no I didn't forget that the previous chapter said they would have their practice match in this one. oops...


	4. Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's head on over and check on Nekoma.

Tetsurou was tired, very tired. His limbs were aching, he didn’t sleep well. Oops that was his bad. Sitting up he turns to glance at the alarm clock squinting to see the bright red numbers. Three in the morning, groaning he got up and changed. Making sure he had everything in his bag he checked the calendar. His cycle wouldn’t hit until three weeks from now. That was good.

He slipped out of his room and left his house, it’s too early to be out, and it’s a twenty minute walk to the station. He heads down the street and passes Kenma’s house, should he? He doesn’t want to leave without his closest friend. Turns out spacing out in the middle of the neighborhood was a bad idea because a rock was thrown at him.

He glances up to say something, but pauses. Kenma’s window was open and he was glaring down at Tetsurou. “What are you doing up so early?!!” he hisses. Tetsurou shrugs, he didn’t know either. He flinches when the window slams shut and a few minutes later Kenma was trudging out his front door.

He tossed the medicine over to Tetsurou and watched with a satisfied smirk seeing his childhood friend fumble with the package. He walks back into his house to grab his school bag and closes the front door. The two walk together to the station in silence. The older of the two ripping open the package Kenma handed to him. He takes a small light blue pill and pops it in his mouth.

"When's your cycle?" He hears Kenma ask. "Three weeks from now." He doesn't miss the glance that Kenma shot his way. They're scanning their tickets and entering the train car when Kenma faces him. "Are you going to tell the team?" "Tell them about what?"

"You know what Kuro" his close friend hisses. With how much he does it he may as well stick some cat ears on and it'll make it seem more natural. He does know what Kenma is talking about, he wants to tell the team, but he was worried. What if they hate him, shun him? Kick him off the team? Well they can't do the last part because he's captain but still.

He feels a soft hand on his shoulder, it was reassuring. He smiles tiredly at Kenma, sighing as he runs a hand through his hair. They've had this conversation before and last year he had a justification for not wanting to tell the team. The previous third-year's harassed the 'only' omega on the team. Poor Morisuke had to deal with two years worth of harassment from the upperclassmen.

"They won't hate you Kuro." "But I'm not what they see me as. I'm not the stereotypical omega, I'm tall, lanky and very ungraceful outside of volleyball. I doubt I could please an alpha or even a beta. Hell I've been mistaken for an alpha at times. Why couldn't I have been born a beta like you."

"So you can run away from all your current problems? Eventually not telling them will bite you in the ass Kuro." Tetsurou shakes his head, "I'm not ready, maybe after my next cycle" "You should, just know that I'm here." That was reassuring, it was nice having someone support him. If he didn’t have Kenma as his friend who knows how things would have ended up.

So many people take one glance at him and assume, alpha. His father assumes his son is a beta. The thought of telling his father he isn’t a beta and is in fact an omega, that was basically a death wish. His father was an alpha, his mother was a beta who passed away giving birth to him, as far he knows, all three of his aunts are beta’s. His uncles were alpha’s and his grandparents were a mix of betas and alphas; not a single person in his immediate family was an omega.

Eiji, his father, despised omega’s. Always sending a nasty glare when one walked past. Constantly drilled his beliefs into Tetsurou, but none ever stuck. Not when he passed out in his second year of middle school. Not when he had to stay by himself, Kenma keeping an eye out for his father, in his room locked away. It was Kenma’s decision to not tell Tetsurou’s father. They had managed to keep this whole secret away from him for nearly five years now.

It helped that Eiji had business meetings for weeks, even months at a time. Once Tetsurou graduated he was gone, off to college, and could live as himself, without the heavy pressure of his father. The train stopped and the two got off the train car and to the school. The third day of school and they still had to assess the first years.

When they got there it was nearing six in the morning, they had stopped by a small cafe that was open this early and got something to eat. He opened the both club-rooms and wandered inside. How should he break it to the team? That he was actually in fact an omega all this time. He sighed he’ll think about it later.

Morisuke was known as the stereotypical omega, short, ‘motherly’, and perfect body for delivering pups. But his classmates knew better than to say that to his face or they risked a harsh kick to their shins. In their first year someone came to him and said something vague about him being a perfect omega to sit around and be pretty. The poor guy had a broken nose and near concussion.

They became friends after that, after they both apologized to one another. He didn’t mind the fact that he was an omega, people sometimes asked, “Being an omega must suck huh?” and he would reply, “Not really, life’s pretty normal unless you make it not normal.” Being an omega didn’t suck, but some people went to the extreme lengths to hide the fact they were an omega.

He knew the consequences of abusing heat suppressants, or scent suppressants. It didn’t end well, especially if you took the two together. He never used them himself, but he was all too familiar with the scent of them both. He met and lived with people who abused the medications in desperate attempts to hide their secondary gender. So he knew all too well the smell of the horrible medication.

When he first met Tetsurou he smelt the same scent suppressants that were handed out to them for emergencies. At first he thought he imagined it, but day after day of the same smell hanging off of Tetsurou it was obvious he was using them. At first Morisuke was going to scold him for using them everyday, scold him for using heat suppressants too if he had any.

But Tetsurou always disappeared for a week every month, which meant he either had a rut, which he doubted, or he had a heat. A heat that he experienced naturally and he didn’t use heat suppressants. That quelled the nerves building up in Morisuke. But he did check to see how many scent suppressants he took per day. Only two, a perfectly safe amount.

Anymore than two a day and it could put your health in jeopardy. Knowing that Tetsurou was safe, let him off the hook. If he wanted to hide his secondary gender, let him. He was practicing safe methods of hiding it, so he wasn’t going to intervene. Hell, he didn’t even tell Nobuyuki. It wasn’t in his place to. He wanted to make sure everyone on the team was okay, but it was sort of hard to do when your upper-class men kept harassing him for being what he was.

He sucked it up and dealt with it, why should he care what they thought of him, let them rot in a jail cell where their ideologies would most certainly lead them. He hadn’t been able to meet the new first years yet, because his heat crept up on him unexpectedly. He was walking to the gym and stood outside for a minute, spacing out when he heard a voice behind him.

“Are you in your first year too?” he was about to turn around and smack whoever mistook him for a first year. But he found himself looking up instead. No way in hell was this guy a first year. He was tall, taller than Tetsurou. One-ninety centimetres at least. Maybe more. Silver hair, and green eyes. His build radiated alpha energy, but he knew a couple people who broke omega stereotypes. “I’m not a first-year, I’m a third-year.”

The person blinks before bowing repeatedly, “I’m sorry for disrespecting you! I didn’t know, it’s just I haven’t seen you in the club before so I assumed” he trails off. Morisuke waves off his apology, but now that the guy was closer he could smell his scent clearer than he could when he was standing up.

This newbie first-year was an alpha, not newly presented either. Which meant he should be able to pick Morisuke’s own scent. That means he was actively bowing to an omega. Not a lot of alphas willingly bow to an omega, and if there were, he’s never seen one out here in the prefecture. They walked inside being greeted by Tetsurou, Nobuyuki and Kenma, who already set up the gym, and were stretching.

“If you don’t mind me asking senpai? But uh, why weren’t you here for the last couple of days?” Morisuke glances up at the alpha, his name was Haiba Lev, he learnt. “My heat came by. That’s why” Lev makes an oh face, before jumping upward. “Say Yaku-senpai! Do you think I can become the ace?” he asks, bouncing from one foot to the other.

“I’ll tell you when I see how you play.” and with that the rest of the team filtered into the gym. After the other first years initial surprise to there being another third year they set off for blocking practice. He and the first year Yūki, were attempting to save the balls that were blocked. He mentally counted how many of each secondary gender there was now. Three alphas, three betas, two omegas, and two unpresented.

Lev, to say the least, was uncoordinated. His blocks were pretty bad. His spikes were somehow even worse, not being able to match up with either Kenma or Tamahiko. He had his doubts about Lev potentially becoming an ace. Practice dragged on and classes were about to start. They cleaned up and headed off to their separate classes.

He entered his class and settled in an open desk. Tetsurou slides into the seat beside him. “So~ what did you think of the newbies?” he asks, voice as irritating as ever. “They have a lot of work, before any of them can be considered starters.” He ignores the chatter in the room to favor snacking on rice bread. Class goes by in a flash, but most of it he doesn’t understand, did they go over it when he was out?

By the time lunch rolls around, he’s gotten lost in the material. He groans, he feels a nudge on his shoulder. He faces Tetsurou, he’s waving a binder around before dropping it on Morisuke’s desk. “There’s the copies of the first and second day notes.” “Thanks” he mutters before stuffing it in his bag. “Wanna go to the cafeteria?”

He shrugs before standing up. They walk out of the classroom stopping by Nobuyuki’s class to head to the cafeteria together. Kenma catches up to them halfway there, followed by Taketora and Shouhei. “What do you think of the first years?”

“Considering I have to work with them to match up with them it’s going to be annoying. Especially Lev, he’s so loud.” “I don’t appreciate the fact that he’s all talk and no skill. If he wants to be the ace he has to earn the title from me!” Taketora huffs. Shouhei snorts, “They have some work cut ahead of them.” “‘Course they do, their receives need a tremendous amount of work. Their forms are all horrible.” Morisuke scowls.

The first years need a ton of improvement before they can be considered starters. The only one who could maybe get a place right now, would be Sō. He had great potential. “But it’s not like we have a choice of the line up, the final say is with the coaches.” Morisuke tacks on. They take a seat at a table in the cafeteria and talk about classes and golden week which was coming up in two weeks.

Well it was more of Tetsurou, Taketora, and Morisuke talking while Shouhei, Kenma, and Nobuyuki sort of sat there eating their lunch. Occasionally Nobuyuki would join in with comments here and there. But other than that lunch was normal as it normally was.

Lev had walked over to class four to talk to Yūki, but the looks of his classmates were uncomfortable. Yūki stands up and walks over to him, Tamahiko walking over as well. Lev greets them cheerfully as they head out to class one where Sō’s class was. Together the four of them walk off to find a place to eat. They ended up wandering to the tables outside, “Do you think one of us could become a starter?” Sō asks. Tamahiko shrugs, “Probably not, we’re still first years.”

“True” Yūki comments, Lev pouts, “Come on guys! We just have to try really hard, I’m sure one of us can at least make the starting line up.” he declares. They laugh, sure Lev. They head off to class again in hopes of the day ending quickly so they can play with their senpais. They were supposed to properly meet their coaches today.

When they meet Nekomata Yasufumi, and their other coach Naoi Manabu, they’re excited because after the practice match being held over the weekend, they will know the starting line up.

The starting line up goes, Tetsurou and Sō as middle blockers. Nobuyuki, Taketora and Shouhei as wing spikers. Kenma was their setter, and Morisuke took the starting libero role. This line up would stay this way for several matches, mostly because improvement is always happening and who knows maybe it will change.

This round of first years are promising. Yasufumi has a feeling that this year they’re going big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this went a little fast paced, my bad. I wrote a little more than usual because I couldn't find a good place to end off.
> 
> Fun Fact: My favorite Haikyuu!! team is Nekoma, fun right?  
> Well it's a shame that I make some of the members suffer. Oh well, It's for plot.


	5. * Important *

Hey, I'm going through editing the previous chapters, because I can see more mistakes in my writing than when I first edited this, sorry about the delay for new chapters. I just am not sure if people actually like this, and I don't feel motivated enough to continue, I haven't worked on this since June 8th, and I've just today revisited it. Maybe I'll continue writing the chapters, I'm not sure. Tell me if you want me to continue, I'll give it a month, and if no responses come in, I'll discontinue the series.

Sorry again for the inconveniences. 

-Blackmore


End file.
